The objective of the proposed research is to study the genetic and physiological control of membrane components in Bacillus subtilis. Primary emphasis is to be given to the membrane proteins. The synthesis of these proteins and their integration into the membrane will be studied during the cell division cycle and the early period of sporulation, utilizing recently devised cell synchrony techniques for Bacillus subtilis. The chemistry of selected proteins is to be examined in detail, primarily the glycoproteins and those which can be solubilized by chaotropic agents. Mutants which have alterations in membrane proteins will be used to clarify certain questions of structure-function relationships, and to establish some principles governing the genetic control of bacterial cell membranes.